The YouTube Duck
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: "Give it a chance!" I exclaimed, shoving the laptop into Chad's lap. "I don't like real ducks and you expect me to like a cartoon duck that seems like all it can say is 'hey got any grapes?" Dedicated to that YouTube duck!


**A/N:** Okay, so do you guys know that annoying duck that says 'Hey, got any grapes?' ? Well I love that duck! So I'm dedicating this one shot to that annoying duck! Do you think I'm weird for dedicating a story to a duck? WELL, good! :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC, if you thought I did... What were you sniffing? :P

**The YouTube Duck**

I clicked on the pause button, holding back fits of laughter. The video I was just watching made me laugh so hard, if I was drinking a drink it would've been all over my laptop by now. Getting past that thought, I turned my head back to the screen at the little cartoon yellow duck.

I was watching 'The Duck Song' on YouTube and I couldn't get enough of it. After watching it on repeat six times you get attached to the little yellow animal.

I felt two hands grab my shoulders roughly, causing me to jump in my seat, nearly dropping my laptop in the process. I caught it and twisted on the couch to meet Chad's stupid blue eyes.

"Chad!" I grumbled as I placed my laptop to the side, "You almost made me drop my laptop!" I scolded with a glare.

He chuckled at me, obviously amused by my anger, "That would have been a show."

I rolled my eyes at him as I turned back to my laptop once more.

"Oh you're on YouTube!" He exclaimed as he sat in the seat beside me, "I love YouTube- watching fat blobs wrestle is my favourite!"

I smacked his chest, "Don't be mean to slightly bigger people!"

"Sonny, calling them _fat_ is not a crime," he informed me as he stole the laptop out of my hands.

"Give it back!"

He let out a laugh as he saw what I was watching, "'The Duck Song'?" He questioned me whilst laughing.

"Yeah so?"

"You can watch this stupid duck thing and _not_ puke?" He asked me as he pressed play.

"For your information, the duck is very funny, very educational and very-"

"Lame!" He finished for me, cutting me off midsentence. "There is nothing funny or educational about this lame video!"

I glared harder as I took the laptop back and hugged it to my chest defensively, "How exactly is it lame if it has got over 15 _million_ hits?" I asked him as I showed the screen to him that showed how many views the video had.

"So? Put a video of me _singing_ that duck song and you'd get _twice_ as many hits," he told me with a smirk. Does he have to be so egotistic? "I'm just that awesome," he added.

"Jerk," I seethed through my teeth as I got up and headed over to my desk.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not a jerk."

"Oh I'm sorry," I apologised insincerely, "I forgot selfish, egotistic, shallow, all-about-his-looks, never-helped-a-charity, forgetful, jerk-ish, and stuck up!" I exclaimed with a smirk as I placed my laptop down.

"Sonny, you actually forgot awesome, hot, talented, buff and popular," he said in a snobbish way that made me want to punch him in the face over and over until her understood that it wasn't all about him. Too far? Well I can go _further_.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to a jerk like you," I said to him as I scrunched up my nose, looking him up and down. I wish this all-about-me attitude would go already.

"Because you love me!"

I scoffed, "You _wish_!"

He shot me a look.

"You're such a baby," he said as if he said nothing at all. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Excuse me?"  
"You're watching a video about a stupid duck," he started, gesturing to the laptop.

"It's funny!"

He scoffed at me, "I think there's a new type of genre, its called _annoyance_!"

I pushed the laptop forward into his lap, "Just give it a chance!"

He scoffed once more, pushing it back into my own lap, rolling his eyes at me, "You know, Sonny, I don't even like real ducks, and you expect me to like a cartoon duck that seems like all it can say is 'hey got any grapes'?"

I didn't exactly answer that, I just shyly nodded.

"You know what I think?" My eyes caught his at that point, "I think you should grow up," he said dryly as he turned to walk away.

"What's the point of growing up if you can't be childish sometimes?" I called out to him, causing him to stop in his tracks, "That's what my mum says," I added.

He turned to meet my eyes once more, they looked gentle. A smile aching to stretch across his face but he just chuckled, "That's what _my_ mum used to say too," he told me.

I smiled instantly, "That's funny."

He nodded.

He slowly walked back over to me, sitting on the armrest just beside me, leaning over my shoulder.

"Okay, show it to me," he said simply with a small smile.

I clapped happily and he shook his head in defeat as I clicked play.

-Minutes later-

As the video ended, the look on his face was priceless.

"You know what?" He started to say as he looked down, his eyes meeting mine and his face inches from me.

"What?"

"That wasn't half bad," he admitted.

"I told you so," I said with a smirk.

He chuckled at me, "I was waiting for that," he told me, "No wonder you're on So Random though."  
I smacked him in the chest with a giggle.

He looked down at my laptop and back at me, catching my smile, "What?" He questioned me.

"There's two more annoying duck videos," I informed him.

He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. I wasn't sure if it was an annoyed sigh or just a sigh because he was giving into me, "Fine, play them."  
I giggled as he settled down next to me, an arm on the back of the couch, almost lacing around my shoulders.

I knew that no matter he was on a drama- no one can resist the annoying duck songs!

...

**The end. This one shot was thanks to my boredom. But it's rather late now so I should go to bed. When I get up in the morning I want to see your reviews on what you think of this silly little one-shot. **

**So don't forget to review!**


End file.
